This invention relates to fire detection systems and more specifically to fire detection systems for use in barns or similar structures.
Agricultural fire protection presents unique problems due to the harsh environment in which a fire detection system must operate. Photo-electric and ionization smoke detectors have proven to be superior devices for use in home and industry, but have proven to be very unreliable in a barn environment.
Even the most advanced smoke detectors produce numerous unwanted alarms. In order for the smoke detectors to perform with any degree of reliability, it is necessary to clean and maintain them on a regular monthly basis. Due to the air currents, dust, insects, etc., smoke detectors are not suitable for barn environment use.
Also, since the majority of agricultural fires occur in the evening hours, it is desirable that any detection system provide an alarm to the residents of the house. Prior systems utilized alarms contained within the detector resulting in a rather limited alarm area.